1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system comprising a multi channel memory and an operating method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi channel memory generally refers to a memory system having multiple channels. A channel corresponds to a path through which various types of signals, such as data, are transmitted and received. At least one memory device may be connected to each channel. A master device may be allocated with one of the multiple channels and may access the memory device through the allocated channel.
The multi channel memory may operate by a channel interleaving method. In the channel interleaving method, consecutive memory addresses are allocated to memory devices connected to different channels to access memory devices in a pipelined manner. For example, the master device may access a second memory device through a second channel while accessing a first memory device through a first channel, using the channel interleaving method. The channel interleaving method is widely used for increasing a bandwidth of the multi channel memory.
However, when accesses repeatedly occur through one or some of multiple channels without accessing consecutive memory addresses of the multi channel memory, a bottleneck phenomenon may occur to the one or some of multiple channels.